A boring cutter is one of boring tools, and generally has a round shank; and a square cutter bar is also used for a large workpiece. The boring cutter is most often used for occasions of inner hole processing, reaming, profile modeling and the like. The boring cutter generally has one or two cutting portions, and is a cutter especially used for performing roughing, semifinishing or finishing on an existing hole. The boring cutter can be used on a boring machine, lathe or milling machine. The boring cutter is an indispensable important cutter in precision hole machining, and has the hole processing accuracy of level IT6 and the surface roughness of ′Ra 0.8 to 1.6 μm. The common type includes a micro-adjusting threaded boring cutter, a micro-adjusting eccentric boring cutter, a chute type double-edge boring cutter, a floating boring cutter and the like.
Due to the difference in clamping modes, a square shank, a Morse taper shank, a 7:24 taper shank and other forms are configured. The double-edge boring cutter has two teeth distributed on both sides of the center and used for cutting simultaneously. Because radial forces generated during cutting are balanced mutually and the cutting amount can be increased, the production efficiency is high. The double-edge boring cutter is divided into a floating boring cutter and a fixed boring cutter according to whether a blade floats on a boring bar or not. The floating boring cutter is suitable for hole finishing. The floating boring cutter is actually equivalent to a reamer, and is capable of boring a hole with high dimension precision and smooth surface, but is incapable of correcting linear deviation of the hole. To increase the number of times of regrinding, the floating boring cutter is often made into an adjustable structure.
After the cutter is installed, dynamic runout inspection is required. Dynamic runout inspection is a comprehensive index which reflects the machine tool spindle precision, the cutter precision and the connection precision between the cutter and the machine tool. If the precision exceeds ½ or ⅔ of the precision required by a to-be-machined hole, the hole will not be machined unless reasons are found out and problems are eliminated. This must be remembered and strictly executed by an operator. Otherwise, the machined hole is unsatisfactory. The life of each portion of the cutter is determined through a counting or detecting method so as to ensure the reliability of the machining precision. For a single-edge boring cutter, this requirement may be relatively low, but for a multi-edge boring cutter, this is especially important. An indexable boring cutter has the processing features that: the cutter is adjusted in advance; the requirement is achieved by primary processing; and no damage to the cutter must be ensured, otherwise unnecessary accidents may be caused.
Therefore, the accurate dimension measurement of the boring cutter is of important significance during production, and also has an important effect in judgment of the life of the boring cutter. In daily production, it is very difficult to measure the dimensions of the boring cutter through a vernier caliper due to the special shape of the boring cutter. The operator will face many difficulties in case of measurement through a manual method. When a three-coordinate measuring machine is used for measurement, the efficiency is very low and the cost is relatively high. Therefore, a device and method for measuring the dimensions of the boring cutter conveniently and quickly is urgently needed in the art.